


What's in a name?

by C_St_Reed



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: Belle wants to thank the Beast for saving her life, but she cannot bring herself to call him a beast.





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story idea for a while, and I've just been putting off writing it. I have a History paper due tomorrow, so instead of doing that I figured I'd procrastinate and write this instead. Enjoy.

Belle looked down at the book in the Beast’s hands, Guinevere and Lancelot. She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes. But it wasn’t the same apprehension as before, when her father was locked in the dungeon. No this wasn’t out of fear but rather longing. The being she once thought was evil, and cruel came to her rescue last night. He saved her from being eaten by wolves. 

Belle wanted to thank him for saving her life. But at the same time it pained her heart to speak with him and not know his name to properly thank him. She had but together with the evidence around her that he wasn’t just a beast. He might have been years ago when he was originally cursed but she could see that he was no longer that man. The one whos arrogance cost everyone in the castle their mortal bodys. 

They both sat in silence out in the garden, the permanent winter leaving the air freezing. Belle shivered in her short cloak, and instinctually moved closer to the Beast. His fluffy fur felt nice to her but still she pulled away.

“I-,” she stammered. She continued to look at the book in his hands, afraid that if she allowed herself even a quick glance to look into his eyes then she would cry.

“Yes,” the Beast offered trying to coax a full response out of her. His voice was like velvet to hear ears and in that moment she stole a glance and her eyes watered. The Beast lifted up his paw and placed it on her face, whipping away a tear as it fell upon her rose colored cheek.

“For goodness sake please say something. What is it that is upsetting you?” the Beast pled. 

“I,” she began, “want to thank you for saving my life.” Belle took the massive paw away from her face and held it in her comparatively small hands.

“Well, you’re welc-” he responded before being interrupted.

“I want to,” she said as she looked him in the eyes. “But I can’t.”

“Excuse me?” The Beast was taken aback by her statement. “Why not?”

Belle looked deep into his crystal clear blue eyes as she spoke. She hoped she’d be able to stress her point by doing so. “I don’t know who to address,” she said, “what do I call you?”

“Call me a Beast everyone else does,” he looked away from her eyes, trying to break the tension. 

“Please,” her voice broke as she spoke. “I can’t call you such a vial, mean thing. Not after you risked your life for mine.” She reached out and stroked his cheek, a mirror of what he did to her. “Please,” she said again softly.

The Beast could see the anguish on Belle’s face as she spoke. He could tell that with how good of a person she naturally was that it physically hurt her heart to be rude to someone who didn’t deserve it. He took a deep breath, but didn’t make eye contact. Instead he looked down at their hands together as he spoke, “Adam.” With a bit more confidence he looked up, met her gaze and repeated himself, “my name is Adam.”

Belle stroked his paw as she reiterated his name, “Adam.” Having an actual name to put with the man in front of her made Belle smile.

“Yes?”

“Adam, thank you for saving my life,” she said.

“Thank you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves.”

Another strong gust of winter air blew between them. And the both consciously scooted closer together.


End file.
